


Bored

by hchollym



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elvish Wine, Hobbit/Elf Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, slight intoxication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil is bored. He has been for a very long time, and he thinks that there's nothing left that can entertain him anymore. He wasn't expecting Bilbo Baggins. Shameless Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme prompt:
> 
> Thranduil is bored, he had been for a long time. Fighting the evil in the forest? Boring. Parties? Boring . Capturing a bunch of sneaky dwarves in his realm? Yep, still boring.  
>  But then he finds anothe thin sneaking around, a hobbit. A tiny brave hobbit; and now, for the first time in centuaries he is entertained. 
> 
> Can go sexual -yay!- or not. And as creepy and dark as the author wants.
> 
> But after all, Bilbo is still to help the dwarves escape.
> 
> ...
> 
> I couldn't resist because there needs to be more of this pairing out there! It didn't end up being dark, because let's face it, we all know Bilbo is fascinated with elves and kings *wink wink*, so I don't think he would object too much.

Living for 6,000 years wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. The truth of the matter was, it was boring. King Thranduil had done everything there was to do in life. There were only so many times you could fight evil in the forest or have parties before that became old and mundane. Even capturing a bunch of sneaky dwarves trespassing in his realm proved to be no entertainment when they were stubborn and rude. 

Their silence made Thranduil sigh, as he was at least hoping for an interesting story as to why they were there. Oh well; dwarves were greedy and ruthless creatures, and he would be content to have no dealings with their kind at all. He didn’t feel the least bit guilty keeping them as his prisoners, but it still did nothing to stave off his boredom. 

So you can imagine his surprise and delight when the guards brought him a halfling that had been found hiding in his passages. This was certainly new. A hobbit had never ventured into Mirkwood or anywhere even close to it before. Yet here was this one, and Thranduil assumed he was traveling with the dwarves, though he couldn’t fathom why. It had his curiosity peaked, and he looked the halfling over in interest. 

He noted the pointed ears, quite similar to the elves, which poked out of his golden curls and the creamy, pale skin. His feet were oddly hairy, and his eyes were bright and wide with fear, but there was defiance and determination burning behind them. All in all, he was quite different from what Thranduil was used to it, and he was more than a little intrigued. 

“What is your name?” He asked calmly. 

Bilbo swallowed and cursed his bad luck. He had just wanted to take the ring off for an hour; that was all. He was tired of the world being dull and blurry, and it was giving him a headache. He found a dark corner in an abandoned passage, and he sat down to relax. He must have fallen asleep though, because the next thing he knew, he was being seized by two elf guards. 

His ring was safely in his pocket, and there was no way that he could slip it on at the moment. He would have to wait until they threw him into a cell and slip it on when they left him alone. He would disappear and then escape when they ran in to find him. They would think he escaped, and it would give him an advantage for his capturers to not know that he was simply invisible. 

The guards brought him in front of an elf sitting on a throne of carven wood, a crown of berries and red leaves atop of his head of bright blonde hair. Bilbo gulped at the sight of the man before him. Elves were beautiful creatures in general, but this one was even more so. His piercing blue eyes were combined with a calm, arrogant demeanor that exuded power. He looked positively majestic on his throne, and Bilbo bit his lip. 

He was beginning to notice a pattern here; apparently he was attracted to kings. He almost laughed at how ridiculous that was; very un-hobbit-like. When the elf spoke, his voice sent shivers down Bilbo’s back. His tone was gentle but the power behind it was unmistakable. 

“Bilbo Baggins, at your service.” He tried to bow, but he could only go so far with the elf guards holding his shoulders in place. 

Thranduil sat forward in his throne to stare at the hobbit inquisitively. He was pleased to discover that the creature was polite. Considering he was traveling with a company of dwarves, Thranduil had been doubtful that he would be. 

“Why are you in my realm, and with a company of dwarves, Bilbo Baggins?” Bilbo hesitated. He personally thought Thorin should just tell the king about their quest, for this stubborn silence was silly and unnecessary, but still, it wasn’t his decision to make. 

“We were travelling,” he stated simply. Thranduil gave him a look of disbelief. 

“I am not going to hurt you or them. I merely wish to know why your company is travelling through my realm.” He was trying to entice the hobbit to tell him, but Bilbo wasn’t falling for it. 

“I’m afraid it is not my place to say.” Thranduil sat back and regarded him coolly. So the hobbit wouldn’t talk; well that was okay; the king liked a challenge. He had to admire the halfling’s loyalty, even if it was foolishly given to dwarves. What enticed him even more was Bilbo’s polite defiance. It was endearing. 

“I will speak to this hobbit in privacy. Bring him to my chambers,” he commanded. 

Bilbo’s eyes widened, and his mouth fell open. He snapped it shut as a blush covered his cheeks. He was sure the king hadn’t meant it to sound as sexual as it had, but the implication made the hobbit feel nervous all the same. 

The king noticed his blush and smirked victoriously. Oh, this would definitely not be boring. 

He waited a few moments before making his way to the room, effectively keeping the halfling on edge. He motioned for the guards to leave them, and they obediently complied. Thranduil was left alone with the small creature, and he poured himself a glass of wine before offering one to his “guest.” It was very good wine; only the best for the king, after all; and the hobbit should consider himself lucky to even be offered a glass since very few were extended the same courtesy.

Bilbo considered slipping on the ring when Thranduil’s back was turned, but it was too risky. If Thranduil saw him putting it on, then his secret would be blown, and it would put him at a disadvantage. Although if he was being completely honest, the Took part of him was curious as to where this was going. 

He considered refusing the wine but thought better of it. The last thing he wanted was to offend the king, and he was truthfully quite thirsty. He meant to sip it slowly, but his thirst got the better of him, and he gulped it down like it was air. Bilbo was sure that it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. 

Thranduil watched with a raised eyebrow as the hobbit eagerly drank the wine as if he was dying of dehydration. He doubted that the halfling had any idea how strong the drink was, but he refrained from saying so. This would just make things all the more interesting. 

Once Bilbo’s glass was emptied surprisingly quick, his mind started to feel fuzzy. Oops. He hadn’t even accounted for how strong the drink would be, but it was intense in his much smaller body. Thranduil wordlessly took his glass and filled it again, patiently waiting for the hobbit to say something. 

Bilbo knew he would have to be careful. He was already feeling the effects of the wine, and he didn’t want to lose his self-control and accidentally tell the king about the quest. He couldn’t betray Thorin like that. When the elf continued to stare at him silently, he felt unnerved by the attention and he fidgeted. 

“Um, this is very good,” he tried pathetically, unsure of what else to say. Thranduil nodded, but he let a small smile grace his beautiful face. and it made Bilbo’s heart flutter. Oh, this was bad. 

“So how did a hobbit come to travel with a group of dwarves?” The king asked indifferently as he sipped his own wine. 

Bilbo blinked, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation, but his mind was blank. He cursed himself for drinking so quickly; his normally-quick mind was hazy and slow. He took another slow sip, trying to buy some time. 

“They’re my friends,” was all he could come up with. He berated himself for not thinking of something better, but the elf didn’t seem upset or angry at his avoidance of the topic; he merely raised an eyebrow in amusement. 

“I wouldn’t think dwarves would make very good friends,” he said off-handedly. It might have been the drink, and in fact, it probably was, but Bilbo felt his blood boil at the insult. 

“They are great friends, thank you very much. They are funny, kind, and skilled warriors, and most of them treat me as though I am one of them, despite the fact that I am not a dwarf,” he shot back defensively. 

Thranduil was surprised by the outburst. So this timid, polite creature had a fiery, passionate side as well. This just kept getting better. Normally the king would have been outraged at anyone who dared to disrespect him by using such a tone, but he couldn’t bring himself to be angry at the hobbit. He wasn’t being rude; not really; rather, he was protective of his friends and felt compelled to defend them. His loyalty was a good quality in Thranduil’s mind, no matter how misguided it might be, and the bravery of the hobbit was another point in his favor. 

Once Bilbo’s anger had subsided, he swallowed nervously, realizing how rude he must have sounded. But instead of shouting or commanding his guards to take Bilbo to a prison cell immediately, the king looked amused and slightly regretful. 

“I apologize. I did not mean to insult your friends.” He said the last word with thinly-veiled disgust, but Bilbo didn’t really notice; he was too shocked that the king had apologized to him at all. This was the second time that he had been apologized to by a king, and he felt rather honored by it. 

“Oh, um, that’s alright. I mean, it’s not, but I shouldn’t have been so disrespectful, and I’m sorry.” The king nodded calmly. He liked the way the hobbit was flustered and stammering. It was actually rather attractive. 

Thranduil was used to being with elves, tall and elegant and beautiful. Most races would be thrilled to have the chance to bed an elf, but they all seemed the same to Thranduil; boring and familiar. Bilbo, on the other hand, was something new; something that excited and thrilled the king, and he felt his body respond with more intensity than it had in quite a long time. 

He didn’t even bother to try and hide his erection. In fact, he leaned against his bedpost so that it was evident if the hobbit looked. He wanted to see Bilbo’s reaction. Thranduil would never force anyone; he was not so cruel and uncivilized as that; but if the hobbit’s earlier blush was any indicator, then he had a feeling the other would definitely be willing. 

Sure enough, Bilbo caught sight of the obvious tent in the king’s pants, and he felt the blush spread from his neck all the way to the tips of his ears. He swallowed, his throat suddenly becoming very dry, and he shifted to try and hide the tent that was forming in his own trousers. The king noticed, and his smirk deepened. He sat on the bed and patted beside him.

“Please, join me. Make yourself comfortable.” Almost against his will, Bilbo began to approach the bed, and he took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. 

He had to hop to sit on the tall bed, and his feet dangled over the side. Next to the dwarves, he felt small, but it was nothing like this. The elf king must have been at least twice his size. Even sitting next to him, Bilbo’s head only went to right underneath his chin. His head was spinning to be so close to the other, and he took another huge gulp of wine to calm his nerves, followed quickly by another and another. It worked. His worry started to dissipate, and the tension drained from his body. 

He smiled happily as he looked up at the elf. The king’s eyes were dancing with mirth, and it made him look even more attractive than his normal indifference. Bilbo instinctively licked his lips, and the elf’s kings eyes followed the movement, darkening with hunger. The hobbit’s pink tongue darted out and wetted his lips, making them look oh so delicious. Thranduil’s gaze roamed over the rest of the halfling’s body as he spoke again. 

“Tell me, Bilbo, have you ever lain with an elf?” The hobbit gaped in response to the blunt question, his eyes going wide as he spluttered for a moment. He finally shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. 

Thranduil nodded, feeling quite pleased that he would be the first. “Would you like to?” He asked as seductively as he could. He knew it worked when the hobbit shivered and bit his lip. 

Bilbo couldn’t believe that this was happening. It was incomprehensible. Perhaps the elves wine had hallucinogenic effects like some of the mushrooms in the Shire. Yes, that must be it. There was no other explanation for it. Feeling satisfied with that conclusion, Bilbo felt a surge of confidence. Well, if this was a hallucination, it was a damn good one, and he might as well go with it. 

“I think I would like to try that, yes.” The elf chuckled deeply at the response, and the sound went straight to Bilbo’s crotch. He licked his lips again, and lust seemed to simply radiate off the king. 

Thranduil felt the desire to taste those lips for himself, so he bent down, albeit at a rather uncomfortable angle, and connected their lips in a firm kiss. The hobbit tensed in shock for a second before responding eagerly. He licked and nipped at the elf’s lips until the other opened his mouth slightly to allow the hobbit’s tongue entrance. 

Thranduil was pleasantly surprised by the enthusiasm that the halfling was showing, and their tongues swirled around each other, exploring and tasting. There was the strong taste of wine in both their mouths, but Bilbo’s also had a hint of honey. The hobbit’s mouth was warm and inviting, and Thranduil wanted to feel that skilled tongue on another part of his body. He nimbly undid the buttons to Bilbo’s coat and pulled it off his shoulders. 

Bilbo tried to return the favor, but the wine was clouding his mind, and he couldn’t manage to get his hands beneath the other’s clothes. He longed to touch and feel his smooth skin, but he hands were shaking slightly. He sighed in defeat and backed away from the elf, but Thranduil just began silently discarding his own clothes. 

Bilbo was left in nothing but his smallclothes, and his eyes widened upon seeing the size of Thranduil’s penis. It was huge. Bilbo gaped, suddenly feeling very insecure about his own size. The king stared at him hungrily and in anticipation, and Bilbo could tell his patience was wearing thin. He pulled his smallclothes off and ducked his head in embarrassment. 

He was definitely much smaller than the elf. He was actually considered quite large for a hobbit, but he felt incredibly lacking next to the king. He suddenly realized how crazy this whole thing was. How was he supposed to fit that whole thing inside of him? There was no way. 

Thranduil wasn’t deterred in the slightest though. The hobbit’s penis was much smaller than his own, but it was perfectly proportional to his smaller body, and precum glistened on the head. Thranduil licked his lips, and when Bilbo saw the movement, he felt a surge of confidence that the king wasn’t going to turn him away or reject him. He bent his head down and took the tip of the other’s penis in his mouth. 

The king tasted bitter and a bit earthy, but his member was hot and pulsing inside the hobbit’s mouth, and it made Bilbo’s cock twitch to realize that the king was hard for him. He flicked his tongue over the slit, emitting a moan from the elf, and then swirled his tongue around the tip, sucking lightly. Thranduil’s hands tangled in Bilbo’s hair, and the hobbit pushed down father, breathing through his nose as he licked down the shaft. 

There was no way that he could take all of it in, but he was pretty proud of himself for getting a little more than half in before he gagged. He pulled back slightly and began to bob his head up and down, applying pressure as he sucked and licked. He wrapped both of his hands around the bottom of the penis and moved them in tandem with his mouth. 

Thranduil was breathing heavily, and his hands were tightening their grip in the hobbit’s hair. His eyes closed as he leaned his head back in pleasure. The hobbit’s mouth was engulfing him in heat, and he could see the way Bilbo’s cheeks hollowed as he sucked. He breathed deeply, willing himself to calm down. He was so tempted to lose himself to the sensation, but he wouldn’t; not yet. He wanted more. 

He pulled Bilbo’s head back gently, and his mouth came off the penis with a loud pop that was obscenely sexy. The hobbit was grinning at him confidently, and it fueled the fire that was blazing inside the king. Bilbo was quite proud of the flushed look on the elf’s face, knowing that his efforts had affected the other so, despite his inability to take the whole thing in. He hoped the same would be true when they had sex, for he knew that he couldn’t fit the entire thing inside him. 

The king pushed him down onto the bed, and Bilbo shivered. He never realized how much power turned him on until now, and he bit his lip eagerly as Thranduil retrieved a vial of oil from a drawer. Bilbo propped himself up on his elbows and watched hungrily as the elf coated his own member before pressing a slick finger to Bilbo’s entrance. 

His eyes fluttered closed, and he let himself fall back on the bed as the finger pushed inside him, quickly followed by another. The wine was still pulsing through his body, so it didn’t hurt in the slightest, which he was immensely grateful for. 

Thranduil scissored the hole and then added a third finger. He angled his fingers until he found the spot that made Bilbo moan loudly and bucked his hips up. The king smirked and continued to rub the bundle of nerves until Bilbo was pushing back onto his fingers, desperate for more contact. He added a fourth finger and stretched the hole as much as he could before Bilbo started begging. 

“Please, more. I need more, please,” he urged. Thranduil bit back a growl and pulled his fingers out. Bilbo groaned at the sudden emptiness, but it didn’t last long. 

Thranduil pulled the hobbit onto his lap so he was straddling him and positioned his cock at the entrance. He didn’t push inside though, as he wanted to allow Bilbo to go at his own pace so he didn’t hurt the small halfling. 

By now, Bilbo was delirious with desire and alcohol, so he wasted no time in beginning to lower himself onto the shaft. It burned, but the pain wasn’t too intense, and Bilbo was once again thankful for the strength of the wine. He would feel this tomorrow, that was for sure, but at least he could enjoy it now. He slowly inched his way down until he couldn’t take anymore. He felt so incredibly full, and it felt like the king’s member was all the way up in his stomach. 

Thranduil was holding Bilbo’s waist with one hand and gripping the sheets tightly with the other. He had to force himself to breathe and not buck up roughly into the halfling. Bilbo was tighter than anyone Thranduil had ever been with. It was so tight that it almost hurt, but it was an intoxicating pain. It made his head spin, and he knew he wouldn’t last long. The hobbit was tight and hot like fire, and his face was scrunched up as he started to slowly move up and down on the king’s lap.

Bilbo was trying to adjust to the size, and his breathing was shaky. He was digging his nails into Thranduil’s back, which only served to spur the elf king on. He surged forward and connected their lips again, and Bilbo responded desperately. He started to move up and down faster as he swiveled his hips, causing the king to moan in response. He angled Bilbo’s body until he found his sweet spot again, and the hobbit moaned loudly, gasping and panting. 

Bilbo was moving so fast that he was panting now, and he repeated the same swivel as before over and over again. He was dizzy with pleasure as he bounced up and down on the elf king’s cock. If it had been any other time, he would have been embarrassed by how eager and wanton he seemed, and with a king no less, but at that moment, it felt too good for him to care. 

Thranduil felt the heat pool in his stomach as he thrust up into the body above him. The hobbit gasped and let his head fall back in pleasure. It was almost too much to bear. Thranduil never thought he could be so turned on when he wasn’t even completely inside of someone, but the hobbit felt incredible. The king took the smaller cock in his hands and began to pump it in rhythm with his thrusts. 

Bilbo’s orgasm was ripped from him as he arched his back and cried out in pleasure. His load splattered over the king’s stomach, and his hole clenched and spasmed. Thranduil thrust one, two, three more times before he closed his eyes and shuddered through his own completion. He gripped Bilbo’s waist tightly as they rode out their orgasms. 

It took them a few moments to come down from their high, and Bilbo was still trembling as they both panted to catch their breath. The hobbit pulled himself off the king’s softening member with a flinch and rested his head on the elf’s chest. Thranduil caressed his curls gently as their heart rates started to slow. The mixture of wine and pleasure left Bilbo feeling exhausted, and sleep overcame him quickly. 

Thranduil smiled affectionately at the sleeping hobbit on his chest and laid him down on the bed. He cleaned Bilbo before slipping his own clothes back on, which wasn’t something he normally did, but he felt the overwhelming need to protect and take care of the hobbit. He gave the sleeping form one last fond look before exiting the room. 

He ordered the guards to stay outside and alert him whenever the hobbit woke up. As he walked back to his throne room, he realized that he actually hoped the dwarves never told him of their reasons for entering his realm, because then he would have an excuse to keep the halfling there indefinitely. 

Bilbo awoke some time later to a dark, empty room. His mind was spinning, and he felt slightly nauseous, He moved to sit up and felt a shooting pain. He hissed and took a moment to breathe. He managed to hop off the bed, and he grabbed his long-forgotten glass of wine and emptied it quickly. 

He didn’t intend to get drunk; just numb the pain a little. Fortunately, it worked, and Bilbo was more than a little grateful. He was beginning to love this wine as it was very good stuff, and he wished that he could bring some of it back to the Shire. 

He pulled on his clothes and slipped the ring out of his pocket. He put it on and was once again submerged in the blurry, dull world. He thought about waiting for the guards or the king to check on him, but he found that he was too impatient. He picked up a silver cup and flung it across the room. 

Just as he suspected, the guards came running in upon hearing the noise, and Bilbo quickly escaped out the open door as they tried to figure out what happened. When he was safely in a corner, he watched the commotion as the elves scrambled to find the missing halfling and silently chuckled to himself. 

The guards alerted Thranduil that the hobbit was missing, and while he was annoyed and aggravated, he was also intrigued. The hobbit was full of surprises, and it only made Thranduil even more determined to have Bilbo Baggins for himself. 

He smiled to himself, despite his companion’s escape, for he was sure that they would meet again one day, and when they did, the king would find a way to make Bilbo his. It was a shame that hobbits didn’t live as long as elves, because if they did, Thranduil had a feeling it would take him another 6,000 years to get bored again.


End file.
